A 592780 day
by kokorobreak
Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are studying in Tsuna's room. Lambo and I-pin run into the room with a Tape. Screaming he wants candy. Tsuna takes the tape and watches it. What he didn't know is that it was a gay AV of TYL Tsuna, TYL Yamamoto and TYL gokudera! Smut. Boy x boy x boy. GAY. LEMON


Ciao, I came up with the idea for this fan fiction when my friend started talking about threesome's, and asked me what characters would be the best in a threesome. So I got an idea for a 802759 fan fiction(aka Yamamoto x Tsuna x Gokudera), With Tsuna as the Uke. Probably a bit OOC.

I tough of this plot while eating a sandwich, It simply smut so the plot is kind of.. Well yeah.. ah btw this is my first time writing a smut..

Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are studying in Tsuna's room. Lambo and I-pin run into the room with a Tape. Screaming he wants candy. Tsuna takes the tape and watches it. What he didn't know is that it was a gay AV of TYL Tsuna, TYL Yamamoto and TYL gokudera! Smut. Boy x boy x boy. GAY. LEMON

It was a hot spring day, every one would want to be outside.. Including Tsuna and the gang. But it was impossible for them. They had to study. 'Gaah! I just don't get it.'

'Slam' Lambo and I-pin run into the room. 'Gwahahaha Lambo-san wants candy.' Lambo screamed. 'Lambo! Don't be so rude.' I-pin scolded him.

'Damn you Stupid cow.' Gokudera yelled. 'Ma ma Gokudera.' Yamamoto said with his usual smile.

Tsuna was quiet all that when he finally said something. 'Lambo.. What's that tape stuck in your hair.' He asked

'Oh that.. Tsuna asked me to give this to you, When I used the bazooka a couple of minutes ago. I'll give it to you if you give me candy Bwahahahaha'

'Stupid cow!' Gokudera yelled yet again. 'Fine I'll buy you some tomorrow if you give me the tape now.'

'Really? Bwahahahha' Lambo yelled. Tsuna took the tape from his hair. 'Could you leave I-pin? Lambo?' Tsuna asked. His hyper intuition told him he should watch this with the kids not around.

'Bwhahaha, I'm going to ask mama for candy.' And with that lambo and I-pin left.

Tsuna observed the tape. There were words written on the tape. _Watch with Hayato and Takeshi._

'Ne, Tsuna do you have anything you can plays this thing with? Yamamoto asked. 'Yes..' Tsuna put the tape in the device. 'What could it be?' Gokudera asked dead serious.

'The only way to find that out is to play the tape..' Tsuna pressed play and the tape started.

'Hello, Past me, Takeshi, hayato.' Said a half-naked TYL Tsuna. 'Now don't be afraid of what I'm going to show you, because I know these feelings are with the present you too.

And that was when TYL gokudera and TYL Yamamoto appeared on the screen. And just like the future Tsuna, They were half-naked. 'Well then, Let's start, Hayato, Gokudera.' TYL Tsuna said.

TYL Gokudera started licking TYL Tsuna's nipple and TYL yamamoto entered Tsuna mouth. Tsuna watched in terror as he saw his future self and his best friends getting hot. And the worst part was that he himself also started getting aroused.

But what the boy didn't know was that his best friends had a problem of themselves. 'I.. I have to go to the bathroom.' Tsuna said, he tried to hide his arousal but with no luck.

Yamamoto smirked. 'Let me take care of that Tsuna..' 'You bastard! I won't let you taint the jyuudaime from his innocence! Gokudera yelled.

'Ma, ma gokudera.. Don't be jealous! We can help him both..' Yamamoto said. 'Uhm you guys..' Tsuna tried to get between them but with no success. 'Forgive for this jyuudaime! I always wanted to do this!'

They walked up to tsuna. 'I'll suck him, You tease his nipples.' Yamamoto ordered. 'Tche.' Gokudera replied.

'You guys..! Stop this.' Tsuna tried to struggle but the boys were far more stronger than him. Gokudera ripped Tsuna shirt of. 'Once again, Forgive me for this jyuudaime.' Gokudera started playing with tsuna's nipple and Tsuna left out a small moan. 'ahh Gokudera' 'Please call me Hayato jyuudaime.'

'I guess I should get started to huh.' Yamamoto said. He removed tsuna's pants and underwear. And tsuna's erection was freed. 'Huh Tsuna yours bigger than I expected it to be…' Tsuna left out another moan.

Yamamoto started licking Tsuna's dick. Followed by sucking and stroking. 'AAH Takeshi.' Gokudera got mad about the attention Tsuna's dick gave yamamoto and played with Tsuna's nipple's even more intense. 'Ah! Takeshi! Yamamoto! I'm about to cum.

'Then cum.' Yamamoto smirked. 'Ah Hayato! Takeshi!' And then Tsuna reached his orgasm. Tsuna panted heavily.. 'Don't think it's over yet Tsuna.. Gokudera and I haven't gotten any pleasure yet.'

'nn, I understand.' Tsuna said.. Still panting. Yamamoto smirked. 'He put two of his fingers in Tsuna's ass. 'Gokudera won't you help me stretch him?' Yamamoto asked.

'I'm only doing this to make it less painful for the jyuudaime.' Gokudera stated. He putted also two of this fingers into tsuna's ass and they started scissoring. Tsuna let out another moan.

'I think he's prepared.. I'm going to use his ass.' Yamamoto placed his hard dick in Tsuna's now stretched ass. He started moving back and towards.

'Hayato.. Pu.. Put your dick in my mouth.' Tsuna blurted out. Gokudera was shocked be Tsuna but listened anyways. Tsuna sucked gokudera's dick.

Tsuna had already gotten hard again so he wanted to stoke his own dick, But was stopped by gokudera's hands. 'I'll do it for you.' He said. He placed his hands on Tsuna's dick and started stroking it.

That was when Yamamoto hit Tsuna's Sweet spot. And Tsuna left out a big moan. Yamamoto moved faster and harder in tsuna's ass. 'I'm about to cum.' The three said at the same time.

'AAAH!' The three of them came, Takeshi removed his dick from tsuna's ass and Tsuna swallowed every last bit of gokudera's cum.

The three of them panted heavily and fell on Tsuna's bed. 'I'm sorry we did this to you jyuudaime!' 'Well I guess, I hope your ass doesn't hurt too bad tomorrow.' Yamamoto said concerned. 'We'll never do this to you again jyuudaime!'

'I can't accept that.' Tsuna said 'I enjoyed it too much.' Tsuna said blushing heavily. 'Tsuna..' Yamamoto smiled. Yamamoto and gokudera were surprised but most certainly happy. They took Tsuna in a big hug and they fell asleep.

What they didn't was that nana had been watching them along laughing in herself. Her wish became true as a Yaoi fangirl.

Fin

What do you think? Sorry for the grammar errors and shit. Dyslexia and stuff. ( and for the bad writing but I guess I can't use dyslexia for that one)

Please revieuw:3


End file.
